El primero en mi vida
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde Amanecer, y durante las fiestas navideñas, Jacob le da a Nessie un regalo para el que Edward no estaba del todo preparado para enfrentar. Algo tierno para Flippy Skitty Black


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y nada más esto es de mi autoría. Esto es un regalo para **Flippy Skitty Black**, porque es bien genial y punto(L). De verdad, espero que te guste, Mel. ¡Feliz navidad adelantada!(?) xD

* * *

**El primero en mi vida**

**

* * *

**

Veinte años habían pasado desde ese trago amargo con los Volturi. Desde entonces, Alice no había vuelto a tener visiones de futuros ataques a la familia. Y como agradecimiento, cada cierto tiempo Nessie iba a Volterra a visitarlos, para darles un poco de "salud mental", como les dijo la primera vez que quiso hacerlo. Naturalmente, en un principio sus padres se negaron, pero sabían que su hija era adorada por todos y que no corría un peligro.

Hace tiempo, Renesmee había alcanzado la madurez física y mental que habían estado esperando. Ahora se había convertido en una hermosa mujer: alta como su padre, su cobrizo cabello cayendo en cascada hasta su cintura y cubierto de delicados caireles; fuerte y pálida como un vampiro, pero como esa calidez de humana.

Y como Edward había pronosticado, y desde que iniciaron todos de nueva cuenta el colegio en Alaska, Nessie se había llenado de pretendientes. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera _su_ Jacob, pero de todas maneras eso no evitaba causarles más de un disgusto por culpa de sus revolucionados y hormonales pensamientos y acciones. _Lo mismo de siempre_. Y para molestia de Edward, Jacob se comportaba como un santo y jamás le hacía escenitas de celos (aunque esperaba que diera el primer golpe). Así que el único que terminaba siendo el villano de la historia era él.

Era diciembre y la casa era un caos. Nunca habían celebrado las fiestas navideñas con mucho entusiasmo, pero desde la llegada de su hija (y, por consecuencia, de Jacob), ahora Esme se esforzaba por preparar un banquete para los licántropos y para su nieta; Alice y Rosalie decoraban toda la casa y los demás iban en busca de regalos para todos.

Incluso Jacob…

El chucho había hecho de todo para mantener su mente despejada del regalo que le haría a Nessie, pensando en ridículas cancioncitas infantiles, leyendas Quileutes y en las últimas tareas que había hecho para la escuela. ¡El muy tonto actuaba sospechosamente y sin saberlo! Probablemente, su madre lo había dejado caer de la cuna en una o dos ocasiones. De vez en cuando, dejaba ver retazos de sus ideas: un collar, una motocicleta nueva, llevarla a cenar… pero nada en concreto.

La cena de Navidad fue tranquila. Renesmee no era feliz comiendo cosas humanas, pero solo por complacer a Jacob lo hacía una o dos veces al año. Luego dieron paso a la entrega de regalos, bajo el estricto orden de Alice. Cuando estás rodeado de vampiros que lo tienen todo, la verdad es que todo el numerito pierde el elemento sorpresa.

Por supuesto, el punto de las sorpresas es que llegan en el momento en que menos te lo esperas. Pero Edward era un vampiro que desde su conversión no sabía el significado de esa palabra…

―Bien, familia ―habló Jacob al final. Rosalie resopló por el tono confianzudo que utilizó―… y Rosalie. Quise dejar mi regalo para el final, porque quiero que sea algo digno de recordarse.

―Lo dudo, perro ―interrumpió la rubia. Jake ignoró su comentario y prosiguió.

―Sé que esto es totalmente cliché, pero no me importa. He esperado tanto por este momento, que sinceramente no pude contenerme más ―dijo, acercándose a Renesmee y colocándose sobre una rodilla―. Ness, tu mereces más que una declaración cursi y trillada, así que iré directamente al grano. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Pasaron muchas cosas en cuestión de segundos: Renesmee, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se arrojó a sus brazos soltando un mantra de "Acepto" una y otra vez; Alice y Esme comenzaban a planear una boda; Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper soltaban risitas burlonas, y Rosalie y Bella gruñeron bajito, pero al final se derritieron al ver la felicidad que emanaba Nessie. Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Todos menos _Edward_.

Jacob esperaba el bramido furioso por parte de _Papá Cullen_, y sabía que esa expresión medio ausente solo significaba que estaba planeando la manera más dolorosa y vergonzosa posible para acabar con su vida. Nadie esperaba que, repentinamente, saliera disparado hacia la puerta principal y corriera hacia las profundidades del bosque. Todos se quedaron en shock por la extraña reacción de Edward. Jacob fue quien rompió el incómodo momento, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

―Creen que… ―se aclaró la garganta― ¿creen que deba ir a hablar con él? Creo que me precipité y no hice eso desde un principio.

―Tal vez será mejor que vaya yo ―intervino Bella―. Suavizaré un poco las cosas antes de que regrese a casa.

―No, mamá. Iré yo.

Renesmee no era igual de veloz que su padre, pero su corazón le guió hasta donde se encontraba. Edward estaba sentado en la punta de un acantilado, viendo hacia las estrellas. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero por su postura encorvada, Nessie podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión de dolor que surcaba su perfecto rostro de mármol. Pensó que, al escuchar sus pasos, él se giraría hacia ella, pero permaneció en la misma posición. Llegó hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que dijera algo.

―Creí que iba a estar preparado para este día, pero la verdad es que no es ni la mitad de lo que pensé ―confesó bajito―. No quise arruinar tu momento, cielo, pero no me sentí capaz de soportar un minuto más en ese lugar. Sé que Jacob es un buen hombre, y que tú ya eres toda una mujer, pero quisiera que entendieras por un instante cómo me siento en estos momentos. No hay dolor con el que pueda compararlo para poder explicarte mi sentir.

―Te entiendo, papá ―susurró, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

―No, no lo haces ―esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo―. Sé que quieres hacerme sentir mejor, pero dudo que en estos momentos puedas comprender lo que siento. Supongo que lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos.

_Hijos…_se estremeció al pensarlo.

―Te he contado un montón de veces sobre el día en que tu madre y yo supimos que estaba embarazada. Nuestra sorpresa y nuestro miedo a no saber a qué nos enfrentábamos. El día en que naciste, me juré a mí mismo que iba a disfrutar todo lo posible a tu lado; cada día, agradecería a la vida por haberme permitido la experiencia de ser padre. Puedes preguntarle a tu mamá, que siempre he negado la idea de tener un alma, pero en el instante en que te vi, esa perfecta mezcla entre la belleza de tu madre y mis rasgos, supe que alguien allá arriba me estaba dando una oportunidad para cambiar de parecer.

Renesmee soltó un sollozo y se aferró al abrazo de su padre.

―Lo sé ―dijo simplemente.

―Y ahora mi pequeña niña va a abrir sus alas y a emprender su vuelo ―la apretó más hacia él―. Es momento de que comiences tu propia familia y empieces a vivir la vida conforme tus propias decisiones.

―Tengo tantísimo miedo, papá ―confesó.

―No tienes de qué, mi amor. Tu mamá y yo siempre estaremos detrás de ti para cuidar cada paso que des ―giró su cuerpo para abrazarla completamente―. Mi princesa, me duele tanto que te apartes de mí. Llámame egoísta, pero me cuesta mucho reconocer que ya no soy el primero en tu vida.

―Tú siempre serás el primero en mi vida, papá ―dijo entre sollozos y lágrimas traicioneras―. Olvídate de Jacob y olvídate de todos, tú siempre serás el primero en mi corazón. Siempre.

―Siempre, mi ángel ―dijo, besando su frente con adoración.

* * *

Siempre me he preguntado si mi papá reaccionará así cuando le diga que me voy a casar(?) xD

Cursi y tierno, pero así me gusta y se aguantan(?). A ver si le gusta a Mel D:

¿Reviews?

_**.Carla.**_


End file.
